robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimlaad43
could I use this? I have this image of ansgar 3 that I think is a little clearer then the one on the page. Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:43, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the effort, although when Ansgar 3's appearance airs on Challenge, we'll be able to take a screenshot in the highest quality possible, so we'll wait until then to grab a picture of Ansgar 3. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:57, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :What Toast said. Please stop calling yourself stupid, the image was fine. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:03, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I am a very negative person and rarely view myself positively its all very weird and hard to explain. Anyway I will try and find better photos I don't really have anything though to be completely honest--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :If you have the space and VLC Media Player, download this file User_blog:Jimlaad43/Extreme_2_Download. It contains all the episodes of Extreme 2. Go through the pages and have a look at the photos on the wiki pages. Find out which ones are bad, and create new images by taking a screenshot of the same part, cropping it down where necessary, and replacing the image. If you need help doing that, ask us. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:57, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I have this image of sater its on the wiki somewhere perhaps I could post it a the bottom f the page as sater in the pits?--Botomatic1000 (talk) 16:04, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes you could. Use the Edit button to have a look at how an image like that has been posted on the Mace page and try to do the same on Sater. As I said, use the preview button to make sure it is both formatted correctly, and your spelling and grammar is correct. I have a feeling you slightly rush these comments, due to the lack of Capitals and punctuation, so just slow down a little and have a look at what you've written before publishing the edit. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, February 28, 2016 (UTC) how do I do the little image description test (sorry if im naggy)--Botomatic1000 (talk) 13:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Have a look at other images that have the captions and see how they do them. If you're trying to replicate something which is elsewhere on the wiki, press the edit button and have a look at the code used. I will reiterate this, please use capital letters at the start of ever sentence and proper punctuation. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my grammar its horrid and I really cant figure it out I also have a photo of a finished halo if you want it.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 17:31, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Ragnabot list For some reason I can't add a comment listing my thoughts on who should compete so here' y list. *Aggrobot Extreme-S7 hard choice but I think this is the best version to use seeing as it has the perfect shape and weaponry. *Alien Destructor: Extreme 1 Prefer this one simply by its design and weaponry. *All Torque: 3rd World Championship Much better machine with a useful weapon that could with it some battles, possibly. *Ansgar: Extreme 1, Series 6, Series 7 I like them all really. *Atomic: Series 7 What else can I say but flipping awesome! *Barber-Ous: Series 7 bigger and better, shame it didn't fair well. *Berserk 2: Series 3 the S3 version looked more impressive than the S4 version, better weaponry and armour. *Bulldog Breed: Series 7 What else can I say but flipping awesome! *Cassius: Series 3 better armour and weaponry. *Corkscrew: Extreme 2 I prefer the older Corkscrew over the new because of reliability and more destructive in my books. *Darke Destroyer: Series 3 I pretend the Series 4 didn't exist. *Diotoir: Series 3, Series 5, Extreme 2 I like them all really. *Disc-O-Inferno: Extreme 2, Series 6 Never really changed. *Dominator 2: Series 6 Armour, wheel guards and weaponry makes this the supreme one of the bunch. *Dreadnaut: Series 4 better design and weaponry. *Evil Weevil: Series 3 Did well against Hypno-Disc and more reliable. *Falcon: US1, US2 never watched the foreign RW. *Fighting Torque: Will be split into Fighting Torque and Hippobotamus. Agree. *Firestorm: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5-7 (Similar enough to go under the Firestorm 5 banner) I like them all really. *G.B.H.: Series 2, Series 6Like them both really. *General Carnage: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *Gravedigger: Series 3 Hated the later series versions. *Gravity:Series 7 Nuff said. *Haardvark: Series 3 Better design and weaponry. *Henry: Series 4 Not that impressive ether way. *Humphrey: Extreme 2 Series 4 with an axe. *Iron-Awe: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Judge Shred: Series 3, Series 4, Extreme 1-2, Series 7 Like them all really. *Kat 3: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Kater Killer: Series 3, Series 4 Meh *Killer Carrot: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *King B: Series 3-4, Series 5-7 Like these two for being better equipped in battle. *Kronic: Series 5-7 Better design and weaponry. *Major Tom: Series 4, Series 5-6 Hated the series 7 one, the other incarnations are more fun aswell as better in battle. *Mega Hurtz: S2-6 S7 Like them all. *Ming: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5-6, Series 7 Like them all. *Mortis: Series 4 Better design and weaponry. *Napalm: Series 3, Series 5 Eww... *Oblivion: Series 2, Series 4 Can't decide. *ORAC: Series 2, Series 3 Like them both. *Panic Attack: Series 2, Series 3-4, Series 5/E2, Series 7 Like the all except S6. *Panzer Mk: US1, US2 Don't know my foreign RW *Philipper: Extreme 2 Better design and weaponry. *Pika: Dutch 1, Dutch 2 Don't know my foreign RW. *Plunderbird: Series 1, Series 2, Series 3, Series 4, Series 5 Like them ll really. *Prizephita: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *R.O.C.S.: Series 6/7 Better design and weaponry. *Razer: Series 5-Extreme 2 Better design and weaponry. *Reactor: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *Revolution: Series 6, Series 7 Like them both really. *Robochicken: Series 4, Series 5, Series 6-7 Love them all. *S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Sabretooth: Series 5, Series 6 meh *Scorpion: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Scraptosaur: Dutch 1, Dutch 2, Series 7 Undecided. *Shapeshifter: Dutch 1, Dutch 2 Don't know my foreign RW *Sir Chromalot: Series 4, Series 5-6 LIke these two a lot. *Splinter: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *Storm 2: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *Suicidal Tendencies: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5 Like them all *Tantrum: Series 3 Better design and weaponry. *Technophobic: Series 2, Series 3 meh *Tetanus: Series 6, Series 7 Like these two because they have better design and weaponry. *The Executioner: Series 7 Surprisingly good from what I saw. *The Grim Reaper: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *The Hassocks Hog: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *The Morgue: Series 4, Extreme 1, Series 5, Extreme 2, Series 7 Love them all. *Thermidor 2: Series 5-7 Better design and weaponry. *Thor: Series 6 Better design and weaponry. *Tiberius: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *UFO: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *Velocirippa: Series 4, Series 7 *Vercingetorix: Series 4 Comeetorix basically *Weld-Dor: Series 6 Better design and weaponry. *Wild Thing: Series 4, Series 5 Like both S4-5 version not so keen on S6 version *X-Terminator: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5-6, Series 7 Like them all, especially S7 version. *Behemoth: Series 2, Series 3-4, Series 5-7 like them all. *Bigger Brother: Series 5-7 Better design and weaponry. *Demolition Man: Series 6 more fun and silly *Hydra: Series 5, Series 6-7 *Hypno-Disc: Series 4 Felt like this one was the best version. *Inquisitor: Series 3 Better design and weaponry. *Kan-Opener: Series 5, Series 6-7 *Shredder: Series 5-6, Series 7 Like them both. *Spawn Again: Series 5, Series 7 S6 version is one of the worst machines ever built. *Terror Turtle: Extreme 2, Series 7 never really changed. *Tsunami: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) More about Ragnabot 2 Putting it here since there's no longer an option to put it in your blog. I noted you wanted to use robots from all weight classes...and I would actually be all for that. However, not in the same tournament, I think that'd be a whisker unfair. What I would propose, however, is the possibility of a Ragnabot for each weight class. Obviously the Heavyweights would take centre stage, and I know some would have pretty "clear" results (looking at you, Middleweights), but we'd still be able to feature all the robots that way. There's also the possibility of certain robots competing in multiple weight categories if we need a few extras for whatever reason. For example, Tentoumushi is technically a lightweight robot, but it competed in a middleweight competition, and therefore I see it as eligible to enter both. We may need to work around some loopholes with the Lightweights and Superheavyweights, after all, so any robot that could possibly fit in multiple categories would be handy. CrashBash (talk) 23:55, March 9, 2016 (UTC)